An organic electroluminescence (EL) display device (referred to as an EL display device herein) is formed by a plurality of transistors, capacitor elements, and an organic light emitting element (referred to as a light emitting element herein) in each of a plurality of pixels formed above a substrate. Each pixel is driven by a signal which controls a pixel. By performing control of the driving of a transistor included in each pixel by a signal, it is possible to control the current value supplied to a light emitting element, and a display device can display an image. In recent years, demands have been increasing for finely displaying images. That is, there is an increase in demand for high definition display devices. In order to realize high definition, it is necessary to reduce the size of a pixel.
For example, a pixel including seven transistors, two capacitor elements and one light emitting element, and an EL display device including the pixel is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Application Publication No. 2010-26488.